


kiss, taste, smile

by Terapsina



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Kissing, Mature To Be Safe But Really It's Probably Fine With a Slightly Lower Rating, Neck Kissing, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:07:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26036161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Terapsina/pseuds/Terapsina
Summary: As her lips meet the line of Elijah's throat, she can't help remembering that it's not a new fancy she's indulging. She'd thought of this when she'd been human too. The collar of his shirt framing his throat, pulling Elena's eye, making the tips of her fingers itch to run over the expensive material and graze against skin.
Relationships: Elena Gilbert/Elijah Mikaelson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 50





	kiss, taste, smile

**Author's Note:**

> vorpalmuchness asked: kiss on the throat.
> 
> This is basically just me practicing writing kisses.

The neck isn't exactly what used to attract her eye, no, for the most part it's something that came to Elena with the larger package of getting turned, when suddenly the carotid artery was the _first_ thing she saw in anyone.

But as her lips meet the line of Elijah's throat, she can't help remembering that it's not a new fancy she's indulging. She'd thought of this when she'd been human too. The collar of his shirt framing his throat, pulling Elena's eye, making the tips of her fingers itch to run over the expensive material and graze against skin.

She'd never done it. There'd been a million reasons not to. There are no more reasons now, none she cares about anyway.

Elijah's hands twist the strands of her hair as he pulls her closer, gasping her name in her ear with a hoarse breath and her lips curl into a pleased grin. The smile lingers even as she continues moving her mouth right above the line of that collar in short, little, teasing kisses.

He tastes nothing like she'd imagined - and she _had_ imagined, in brief flashes she could pretend to forget after - it's more intoxicating, more nuanced than just the bitter-sweetness of his cologne, full of that tightly coiled storm she's unraveling one meeting of lips against skin at a time. She knows she just needs to push that little bit more and that storm will unleash.

Elena bites lightly just under the line of his jaw.

Between one fraction of a moment and the next he speeds her across the room until her back meets the wall, his hand still cupping her head, protecting it from the impact. Ever the gentleman.

She laughs and grabs his face to pull him down to crash his own lips against hers.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope, someone enjoys it.


End file.
